


Redemption Route

by SpookyBlooBloo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Post-Soulless Pacifist Route, Reader Is Frisk, Soulless Pacifist Route, aaaaaa my first ever ao3 fic, and more relationships later too, aww yiss, but p much everyone should be in it at some point, even tho they probs wont have much to do with the plot, frisk is determined, mama tori, no permanent deaths, other characters will be brought in later but idk when, papa sans, reset shenanigans, the ending will be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyBlooBloo/pseuds/SpookyBlooBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Chara crosses the barrier after a Soulless Pacifist Route? What's happening to Frisk? Will Determination be enough to win back your SOUL?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Frisk fricks the frick up

You’re an idiot. Not only did you manage to kill all your friends, but you’ve given up your SOUL and killed them all again.

 

The second time wasn’t you’re choice, though. You weren’t and aren’t in control anymore. You are at Chara’s mercy. Or lack thereof. You shouldn’t have left Toriel after crossing the barrier.

 

You still have one last power, the one you’ve traded your SOUL for. The ability to reset. But what good is resetting if you’re still stuck in a soulless limbo with no good endings?

 

Your second time around without control of your soul, you managed to keep all your friends alive. But even now, they’re still at risk. Sometimes Chara describes to you in morbid detail exactly how they plan to eradicate monsters and humanity alike. It’s only a matter of time, and all you can do is watch.

 

 _ **You can’t keep resetting forever,** _ Chara tells you. **_One of these days, you’ll grow tired. You’ll finally let me accomplish what I’m here for. You may be determined, but I am too._**

 

This is what you’ve been dealing with. Their voice their voice their voice. They won’t give you peace. This is what you sacrifice for the ones you care about.

 

Sometimes you question whether you really _do_ care. Why do you keep returning to this place? You were taught that monsters are bad, so you defeated the bad. Isn’t that what makes a hero? Shouldn’t you feel satisfied? It doesn’t feel like you imagined. You wonder if you return simply out of regret.

 

“HUMAN!!” a voice summons you out of your reverie. “COME DOWN FOR SPAGHETTI!!"

 

After Sans and Toriel finally married, Sans wanted to move in with you and your goat-mom, but he was more than reluctant to leave his brother behind. This wasn’t a problem, however because Toriel welcomed Papyrus to her home with open arms.

 

You scramble out of your room and into the kitchen. The round table was already set for four people. Papyrus was still cleaning up the countertops, and Toriel was already seated, eyeing the bowl of spaghetti in front of her with caution. Sans must still be sleeping.

 

“I HOPE YOU’RE HUNGRY BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE ENOUGH SPAGHETTI TO FEED AN ENTIRE VILLAGE! I JUST COULDN’T RISK NOT HAVING ENOUGH TO SERVE EACH OF US SECONDS! OR THIRDS. MAYBE EVEN FOURTHS!!”

 

You take a seat next to goat-mom and wish that Sans were here to take the first taste… and then create a diversion so that you and your mom wouldn’t have to suffer the same fate.

 

But whether or not you would have to brave through the skeleton’s pasta should have been the least of your worries.

 

 ** _Frisk,_** the voice begins. **_Here’s our chance. You have them both here; they won’t know what hit them._**

 

Then they added in a quieter-feeling thought, **_And Sans isn’t here to get_ _in the way._**

 

Vivid memories of your very first adventure in the Underground resurface from the corners of your mind you try your hardest to hide. You had barely won against Sans then, even with your unbelievable strength and endurance. And even then, that was only after countless resets. There was no way you would even stand a chance now that, this time, you’ve willingly allowed yourself to remain weak to keep a clean slate. It’s the only way you could’ve made it here, across the barrier.

 

You feel yourself beginning to lose control. Your palms start to sweat as you try to resist with every ounce of determination you could muster up.

 

Next thing you know, you are away from the table, standing on your tiptoes to reach the case of cutlery knives.

 

“My child,” Toriel says. “Perhaps you should stick with butter knives instead. There should be some in that drawer next to you.”

 

“WHO EATS SPAGHETTI WITH KNIVES?! HUMAN, I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A LITTLE STRANGE. BUT NOW I’M STARTING TO THINK THAT YOU MIGHT ACTUALLY BE A TOTAL WEIRDO!”

 

You ignore them both.

 

Not even a minute later, they are dead.

 

You are shaking. You bury your face into your bloodied hands and sob. Not again… not again.

 

**_Run! Get out of here! Now! We need a head-start._ **

 

But you can’t. Your insides hurt too much to let you move from the spot on the floor you’ve curled up on.

 

Once you look up from your hands, you see him. Sans, with his glowing blue eye.

 

You sign to him weakly. _  
_

 

_Dad... stop me. Please._

 

He gives you a hug. Your neck snaps.


	2. In which Frisk almost fricks the frick up AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spaghetti night--take two! ACTION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i know i posted the first chapter today. but like. i have another entire section of story already written. think of this more as an extension of chapter one. this was originally supposed to be part of chapter 2 but then i was like... nah. wait. i guess this IS chapter 2 now technically. oops. hope yall enjoy the early mini-chapter.

 

You know exactly where you are. You are in the Underground just outside the barrier. The last place you could SAVE before entering the Overland where SAVEPOINTS don’t exist. Looks like you will have to relive this all again.

 

“Hee hee hee. What did you do THIS time?”

 

You aren’t scared of Flowey like you used to be. Despite his efforts at intimidating you, you know that he’s not going to hurt you again. You have offered him too much hope, a reason to care. Or maybe it’s because he knows what you’ve become. He sees that you’re not empty; you’re twice as full.

 

Crouching low to the ground, balanced on the platforms of your feet, you level your face with his. Flowey curls away in discomfort.

 

“I already told you; I’m staying down here, okay?! Is that what you’re here for? Because my answer is still NO!”

 

You shake your head and frown as you thumb a golden petal between your fingers, but before he can retaliate, you have already stood up to leave him.

 

xXx

 

You’re an idiot. Not only did you manage to kill all your friends, but you’ve—wait. You remember this.

 

“HUMAN!” right on time. “COME DOWN FOR SPAGHETTI!”

 

You are engulfed by a cold chill when you reach the kitchen. Spaghetti on the table, knives in the case. Everyone is where you expect them to be.

 

“I HOPE YOU’RE HUNGRY BECAUSE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE ENOUGH SPAGHETTI TO FEED AN ENTIRE VILLAGE! I JUST COULDN’T RISK NOT HAVING ENOUGH TO SERVE EACH OF US SECONDS! OR THIRDS. MAYBE EVEN FOURTHS!!”

 

You take your seat quickly because your legs feel like they could give out at any moment from the weight of your dread.

 

_You feel yourself beginning to lose control. Your palms start to sweat as you try to resist with every ounce of determination you could muster up._

 

That’s when Sans walks in.

 

“sorry I’m late, guys. hope the spaghetti isn’t too cold yet.”

 

“HEH HEH.  I GUESS THAT MEANS MY COOKING REALLY _IS_ GREAT IF IT’S ENOUGH TO COAX EVEN THE LAZIEST BONES OUT OF BED!”

 

You twirl your fork in the noodles to mask your trembling fingers, feeling as though you are on the verge of tears.

 

“of course, i can’t just pass up a chance to have some of my great brother’s pasta.”

 

Papyrus smiles proudly and prattles on about his greatness. Sans slips into the seat right across from yours. His eye socket is glowing when he looks at you, but he grins and winks it shut.

 

Chara won’t be reaching for a knife any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER TWO WILL BE COMING SOON. I STARTED WRITING IT WHILE I WAITED FOR AO3 TO SEND ME AN INVITATION TO JOIN THE SITE!


End file.
